How to Babysit a Plant
by Kiddo Shinobi
Summary: Kakashi leaves on an important mission, leaving squad seven to babysit his plant Ukki. But when a fight between Sasuke and Naruto breaks Ukki, they try everything they can think of to fix him! Guest appearances from Bleach,Shamanking,FMA and Tsubasa. OS


Hey Guys! This is Kiddo with another one shot! But I must warn you if you're a Sasuke fan or obsessed with Sasuke DON'T READ THIS! Well you can read it but you'll squeal…Anyway. I don't own the following: Bleach, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, Naruto, Shaman King, Yu Yu Hokashu, and Full Metal Alchemist. ENJOY!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was a day like any other day in Konoha, but today was slightly different then other days. Today was the day Kakashi was going on a mission for two whole days.

"Alright now guys; snacks are in the pantry if you need them, in case of an emergency my cell phone number is on the fridge, and remember to give Ukki-kun half a glass of water every day." Kakashi instructed to his squad as he walked around the house showing them what to do. "Ukki-kun also likes it when you sing to him once in a while, so keep that in mind."

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted to his teacher. "I'll make sure Ukki-kun gets lots of singing!"

"And I'll make sure to keep Naruto in his place!" Sakura cheered as her sensei gave them a warm smile.

"I should be going on that mission…" Sasuke mumbled as Kakashi pat Ukki-kun gently then took off out the door.

"Remember guys, if anything happens call me." Kakashi said one last time, before leaving out the door. "And I'll see you in two days Ukki."

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he waved good bye to his teacher.

Sakura finished as she waved goodbye as well. "We'll take good care of Ukki-san for you!"

**One hour later**

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT PLANTS SASUKE-BOZU!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke as he clenched his fist at him.

"More then enough to know that plants won't like your gay Naruto Ondo."

"Oh sure, you think you're so smart! But you're not!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his hand on the table, making Ukki-kun hop off the table, breaking into millions of pieces!

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID NARUTO! KAKASHI-SENSEI IS GONNA KILL US!" Sakura shouted as Naruto bent down in tears because of his dastardly deed.

"I'm a horrible person!" Naruto cried as he picked up Ukki's broken branches. "I killed Ukki-kun!"

"Chill Naruto, it's just a dumb plant…" Sasuke mumbled.

"UKKI-KUN WASN'T A DUMB PLANT!" Naruto shouted in tears. "He was Kakashi-sensei's only friend!"

"It's ok Naruto…really?" Sakura said as she patted him on the back in comfort. "We'll call someone to help us fix him, ok?"

"Ok!" Naruto shouted with joy, as if he was never crying. "We can call someone to come and revive him!"

"Naruto you idiot…plants don't have souls…" Sasuke mumbled in annoyance to Naruto's ignorance.

"Yes they do Sasuke-bozu!" Naruto shouted as he dialed the phone. "Plants are living things too you know!"

"…"

**Five minutes later**

_Ding dong_, the bell rang as Sakura ran towards the door.

"Coming!" She shouted as she answered the door, just to reveal a girl with short blond hair, in a black dress with a bored look on her face. "Hello? What can we do for you?"

"I'm the exorcist you called." Anna simply replied as she walked into the living room.

"Oh right this way!" Sakura smiled as she led Anna towards Ukki-kun. "So what's your name?"

"...Anna Kyouyama," She replied as she looked around the house. "Now where is this Ukki-san you want me to bring back…?" Sakura led Anna into the living room, where Naruto was sitting on the couch with the broken plant cradled in a blanket in his arms.

"Well the plant's Ukki-kun"

"…I don't work on plants."

"PLEASE!" Naruto shouted as he got off the couch. "YOU HAVE TO SAVE UKKI-KUN!"

"Fine…" Anna sighed as she pulled out her beads. "I'll see what I can do…" Anna began to chant as she lifted her beads, making a strange light come from the floor. _ROWR!_

"What was that!" Naruto shouted, as Anna looked panicky at the giant monster that was coming out of the hole.

"I'll send you the bill." Anna mumbled, as the house began to get destroyed.

"Something's destroying the house…but I can't see it…" Sasuke mumbled, as Anna walked out the door, leaving a bill on the table.

"CALL AN EXTERMINATOR!" Naruto shouted as huge claw marks appeared on the walls.

**8 minutes later**

Soon the brave death god Kurusaki Ichigo came, to exterminate the hollow!

"Oi…did someone call about a ghost problem?" Ichigo mumbled in the door way, as Naruto ran away from the giant.

"Yes…" Sakura managed to say as she began to drool over Ichigo.

"Alright step back this might get ugly." Ichigo mumbled as he pulled out his Zanpakto. And so the brave death god vanquished the hollow, and got himself a fan girl… Oh boy…

"Ichigo! You're so cool!" Sakura squealed with little hearts in her eyes. "Can I get your number?"

"No…but you can get my bill." Ichigo mumbled as he gave Sakura the bill, making Naruto cry about the price. Then he took his leave.

Great…the house is worse then it was before and the dumb plant is still broken." Sasuke mumbled as the roof caved in. "and Kakashi is going to be back in two days…"

"We can always call a repairman." Naruto replied as another part of the house caved in.

**10 minutes later**

And so the repairmen arrived! A tall cheery blond named Fai and a tough black haired named Kurugane!

"Hi! We're from Tsubasa Repairs!" Fai smiled as he lifted his hat. "I'm Fai and this is Kuru-woof woof."

Making Kurugane speak up, "Don't call me that!" chasing Fai around with a hammer.

Naruto then said with a concerned voice, "Are you sure their going to repair the house before Kakashi-sensei gets home, Sasuke-bozu?"

"Trust me, their fast when it comes to repairs…" Sasuke mumbled in response.

"You're just saying that because that's what it said in the advertisement!" Naruto shouted, making Sasuke glare at him.

**Two and a Half days later**

And so our tag team repairmen repaired the house in two and a half days! Using their wits and a little of Fai's magic. Well, it was mostly Fai's magic.

"Well there you go kids!" Fai smiled as he put his tools away, "You're house is good as new!"

Making Kurugane reply in his usual tough guy voice, "We'll send you the bill…"

"Yup yup!" Fai smiled as he placed the rest of the things in the car. "You can pay it within a month or a year or whatever's good for you! Right Kuru-miko?"

"STOP GIVING ME STUPID NAMES!" Kurugan shouted in anger as he chased Fai with the truck, threatening to run him over.

Naruto and Sakura sighed in relief when they walked into the house to find every back in order, all except…Ukki-kun.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO! KAKASHI-SENSEI IS GONNA BE HOME IN AN HOUR!" Naruto panicked, as he ran around Ukki-kun.

"Simple!" Sakura replied in a cheery tone. "We'll just call up an Alchemist; they seem to be able to fix anything!"

"No way!" Naruto shouted as he waved his arms around. "They think their all that all because they can fix anything and not break a sweat!"

"He says he'll be here in an half an hour..." Sasuke mumbled as he hung up the phone, leaving Naruto there grinding his teeth.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

_Knock knock! _The door went as Naruto went to answer it, just to look down and see our hot tempered Alchemist, Edward Elric!

"Who the heck are you?" Naruto asked, a bit confused about him.

"I'm Edward Elric, the alchemist you called to fix your plant." Ed proudly said, as Naruto began to burst out laughing.

"YOU! AN ALCHEMIST! YEAH RIGHT SHORTY!" Naruto laughed, making Ed bust a fuse.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ITSY BITSY SHRIMP HIGHLIGHTER BOY?" Ed shouted, starting a fight with Naruto.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP?" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, making the two shorties stop. "We need you to fix Ukki-kun before Kakashi-sensei gets here!"

"Fine…" Ed mumbled as he walked up to Ukki-kun and placed everything in a circle. "What and learn."

Ed clapped his hands together, making a huge flash of light appear. When the light disappeared there was Ukki-kun standing in all his glory once again.

"Whoa…" Naruto and Sakura said in union, as Ed gently picked Ukki-kun up and grinned with satisfaction.

"No need to thank me," Ed boasted as held Ukki with one hand, and stuck out the other. "That will be 15,000 yen."

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted again. "THERE'S NO WAY I'M PAYING YOU THAT MUCH!"

"HEY, BEING AN ALCHEMIST ISN'T EASY! I NEED MONEY TOO YOU KNOW!"

"WELL THERE'S NO WAY I'M GIVING IT TO YOU SHORTY!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING ITSY BITSY?"

"YOU!"

"WELL IF YOU DON'T PAY ME THEN I'LL BREAK THE PLANT!"

"NOOOOO!" Sakura interfered as she pulled out the money. "Take the money! Or even Naruto! Just don't break Ukki-kun!"

"It was nice doing business with you." Ed grinned as he took the money and left.

"Thank god that's over with." Sakura sighed as she fell to the floor in relief that the whole thing was finally over.

**Later**

It was a beautiful evening in Konoha, as Kakashi walked to his house with a satisfied smile on his face, since he had completed his mission with great success.

"I'm home!" Kakashi grinned as he opened the door to find his three little students on the couch. "Hey guys, how were things?"

"Great Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura smiled as she got up and walked over to him. "We took good care of the house!"

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted as he ran over to his sensei as well. "And we sang to Ukki-kun twice a day and gave him half a cup of water just like you told us!"

"I'm glad to hear." Kakashi smiled as he, set his backpack down. "Well I guess I should treat you guys to some ramen for such a good job."

"Whatever…" Sasuke mumbled as he leaned on the table just to hear a _SNAP!_

The table's legs snapped in half, sending Ukki-kun catapulting across the room, shattering on contact against the wall right next to Kakashi's face.

"…Sasuke, can you come with me please?" Kakashi asked in a very calm yet quiet voice.

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled as he followed Kakashi, out the door.

Naruto and Sakura stood there in complete and utter fear when they suddenly began to hear growling and screams of bloody murder coming from outside, making them assume the worse when Kakashi came back covered in blood.

"Great now I'm going to have to call Kurama." Kakashi sighed as looked down at the once again broken Ukki-kun.

"W-who, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, in a terrified tone.

"Kurama," Kakashi explained. "Every time Ukki breaks, I just call him up and he fixes him up for free."

"WHAT!" Naruto and Sakura screamed, in a complete shock.

"YOU KILLED SASUKE-KUN FOR NO REASON!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs as she began to cry.

"No, I fed him to rabid bears because he broke my one of a kind table that use to belong to my father." Kakashi replied in a calm tone, making Naruto and Sakura faint.

THE END


End file.
